


stargazing

by akanesgf



Series: D.Gray Man Drabbles [4]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kinda, Road Trips, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanesgf/pseuds/akanesgf
Summary: Lenalee and Lavi take a road trip and stop somewhere to stargaze, ft. Lavi's knowledge of constellations.





	stargazing

“Hmm, what’s that one?” Lavi heaved a sigh jokingly and Lenalee giggled. She knew he secretly enjoyed showing off.

“Crux, the Southern Cross.” She turned her head and tucked her chin into her boyfriend's neck. She giggled a little and he pushed the six pack slightly farther away, she really was such a lightweight.

“Do you know the myth behind that one?” Her breath was hot against his neck and he almost squirmed away but refrained. No need to give her more ammo for future tickle-wars.

“Not really. I’m better with Zodiacs or the ones with Greek myths.” She hummed in his ear and this time he did squirm, but she was too preoccupied reaching behind them to pay any attention.

“What do you need Lenalady?”

“I think there’s a blanket back there, but I don’t feel like getting up to check.” Lavi chuckled and shifted so he was leaning back on one of his arms.

“Allow me to be of service.” He pulled himself up enough to crawl into the front seat of the car. It was not very comfortable considering this was a truck and not some spacious American seventies van, but he made due. He bent his arm at an uncomfortable angle to check under the seats and sure enough there was a large camping blanket stuffed under there.

He returned to his girlfriend immediately, blanket in tow. They spread it out evenly between them and curled together. Lenalee hummed and turned on her back again. She stretched a weak arm up to point at a random cluster of stars and stared at him expectantly.

“Wha’s that one?” Her eyelids were half-closed and her voice slurred (adorably) with sleep. He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles before tucking her arm back between them.

“Those would be random stars Lenalady. You really should get some sleep.” Her eyes were completely closed now and all she could manage was a hum in agreement.

  
Lavi laughed softly to himself and mentally promised to buy her a book of constellations for their anniversary.

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr request (yay). Written to get me out of a rut, lavilena is therapeutic (well the fluff is anyways). Hope you enjoy!!!


End file.
